Shego's Unwilling Prize
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Kim goes on a mission to stop Drakken and thinks it's just the same as usual. However, Shego's got something else in mind. What is it? How does it involve the world saving redhead? You'll just have to read and find out. Rated M for possible lemons/limes. Story's first chapter originally done by Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow. Thank you!
1. The Marking

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter One: The Marking**

* * *

_Drakken's Lair..._

Drakken was standing in front of the large computer screen, planning for some way to take over the world…again. Drakken walked over to his desk and grabbed a small device with lots of buttons, some type of remote it seemed, he walked over to a green-skinned woman in a green and black battle suit, sitting at the table, filing her nails. He waved the remote and started to yell, "Shego, with this remote I will be able to control any type of machine in the world!" Drakken yelled.

"Right, as if you could pull that off when 'you-know-who' shows up," Shego said looking very bored.

Drakken stopped and growled.

"Oh right, you mean Kim Possible!" he said.

"Did somebody say my name?" said a female voice.

They looked up to see a young teenager with orange hair, green eyes, a purple shirt, and black pants with purple strips on the side standing on some crates with her hand on her hip.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said with a frown, but Shego was happy that she showed up.

'About time you got here, Kimmie,' Shego thought. 'Soon I will have you to myself.' Shego smiled at the thought.

"I won't let you get in the way of my plans! Shego! Attack!" Drakken ordered Shego.

"Right Doctor D!" Shego said, running toward Kim, tackling her from the crates.

Drakken went back to the remote, only to find it was gone.

"My remote, where is it?!" he panicked.

"Looking for this?" Ron Stoppable asked the blue colored man.

And as always the two got into a slapping fight.

* * *

Shego threw a plasma blast at Kim, who easily dodged it.

"I have to say, Shego, your attacks are getting better," Kim said to her foe

"Like I want to hurt you, Pumpkin," Shego said.

Kim stopped moving and looked at her.

"What do you mean, 'like I want to hurt you'?" Kim asked the green-skinned woman.

"Just what I said. I have other plans for you, Cupcake," Shego said with smile.

Kim ran at Shego and tried to kick her, only to be tripped by Shego, landing flat on her back. Kim looked up at the woman that had her foot on Kim's chest.

"How do you like me now, Cupcake? I thought you were going to have more skill than that," Shego said.

Kim scowled.

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my face?!" Kim suggested with a yell.

Shego smiled as she sat down on Kim's stomach and leaned over to come face to face with the young heroine.

"Like this, Princess?" Shego asked, with her lips only five inches from Kim's.

Kim started to blush like crazy. Her enemy was too close to her face.

"Shego, please back up," Kim requested.

"No, I've been waiting to get this close to you, Kimmie. And now that I have, I've got a little reward to give you for all you hard work."

Kim looked at Shego and blushed even more.

"What reward?" Kim asked.

"Just…a little…kiss for my little Kimmie." Shego said, pressing her lips to Kim's.

Kim's eyes went wider than normal as her foe kissed her. And for some strange reason, she was enjoying it.

'Mmmm, Kimme! You taste better than I thought!' Shego thought to herself.

Kim pushed Shego off her and jumped to her feet.

"Shego?! What the hell was that for?! Are you crazy?!" Kim asked, her voice a near shrill.

Shego looked at Kim and smiled with a small laugh.

"Didn't you like it? I mean, it was your first reward from me." Shego said before looking at Kim with lust in her eyes. "Kimmie, I just want you to know that you belong to me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. The great Kim Possible belongs to me. As my foe, my toy, my treasure, and most importantly, my prize!" Shego said.

Kim ran at Shego with a fist raised in the air, trying to hit her, only for Shego to grab her and push her into some crates. Kim had her back to the crates and looked Shego in the eyes, wondering what she was going to do to her.

"Let me go, Shego!" Kim demanded.

"No, Kimmie. You don't command me, I command you," Shego said, leaning closer to Kim's ear.

Kim trembled at the feeling of Shego's breath on her earlobe, before she could protest, Shego spoke.

"Listen very closely, Cupcake. You…are…mine! I own you now! Every last inch of your body belongs to me! And soon enough, I will claim it! So I don't want you thinking that you are free on the market! You're taken and your owner's name is Shego! Do I make myself clear, Pumpkin?"

"I don't belong to you now, nor will I ever belong to you!" Kim protested.

Shego just smiled before moving down to Kim's exposed neck.

"We'll see about that, Kimmie-cub," Shego said as she sank her teeth into Kim's neck, making the heroine scream.

Kim began to squirm, trying to shake Shego off of her. After a few seconds she stopped as she felt something going down her neck. She looked down to see plasma fall from Shego's mouth, making a mark on her.

"Shego! Please stop!" Kim begged.

Shego didn't listen. She just bit down harder. Kim screamed again, but louder this time. Moments later, Shego released the young woman and walked away.

"See ya later, my prize!" Shego said.

"What have you done to me, Shego?!" Kim demanded to know.

"You'll find out in three nights," Shego replied before leaving the hero alone with a pain in her neck.

'What did she do to me?!' Kim wondered.

* * *

_Kim's Room – Three Nights Later..._

Kim was taking a shower, while thinking of what had happened three days ago. First fighting Shego, taking the remote from Drakken, Shego saying she owned Kim, and the pain in her neck from when Shego bit her.

'Why did she bite me? What does she want with me? And more important, why did she kiss me?!' Kim thought.

Kim was tired, so she turned off the water, changed into her pajamas and walked into her room, only to find her window wide open. Kim looked at the window for 10 seconds before closing it.

"I have to say, Kimmie, you have a nice room here."

Shego's voice rang throughout the room. Kim looked to her bed and saw Shego sitting on it with a smile on her face.

"Shego, what are you doing here? No a better question, how do you know where I live?!" Kim demanded to know.

Shego got up and walked over to the girl, pushed her against the wall, and pinned her with her own body.

"I found out where you lived because of the little 'reward' I gave you. And I'm here because I need to talk to you."

Kim looked at Shego, anger flashing in her olive gaze. She was about to yell at Shego when one of the villainess's fingers pressed against her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kimmie. Just calm down and listen to me," Shego said. Kim nodded and listened, but her gaze was still one of anger.

"Now Kimmie, I've been wanting to talk to you without the need of a fight for some time now, but your buffoon of a friend and my idiot of a boss were preventing me from doing just that. You see, Princess, I have had my eyes on you ever seen you kicked me into that electrical tower. I think you know why, hmm, Pumpkin?" Shego asked the girl.

Kim thought back to then and no reason for this happening came to her mind, so she shook her head.

"You see, I have a reason to this. I want you. I need to have you. And I will have you no matter what anyone in this world has to say about it!" Shego hissed to Kim.

Kim looked intoShego's eyes.

"W-What do you want me for?" Kim asked.

"Allow me to show you. It's better than if I tell you," Shego said.

Saying that, Shego used her plasma to pin Kim to the wall by her feet, stomach, and wrists. She then walked away from Kim and pulled up the back of her shirt, showing the redhead a tattoo of a black dragon with green eyes.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Our fate, Kimmie, once I give you your second reward," Shego said walking back to Kim.

Kim looked at the woman's eyes and saw they were glowing a green color.

"No Shego! Stay away!" Kim said.

Shego placed two fingers on the mark she left on Kim's neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Open up, Kimmie. It'll be over before you know it," Shego ordered.

Kim's mouth opened without her command and now Shego was in control. Shego opened her mouth and placed her lips on Kim's. Without warning, green plasma came from Shego's mouth and into Kim's. Shego was forcing energy into Kim's body!

Kim wasn't able to move or speak, only watch as her enemy gave her energy.

'She's giving me energy? No! Why would she do this?' Kim thought to herself.

Once it was done, Shego let go of the girl.

"I hope you enjoyed that! See ya later, love," Shego said before she vanished.

Kim fell to the ground, tired, exhausted and out of energy.

"W-W-Why? Why is it only me that has to deal with her?" A thought then came to mind. "I think Shego may be in love with me," Kim said to herself.

Crawling to her bed, she fell asleep almost at once and had a strange dream.

-(Kim's Dream)-

Kim was standing in a field of flowers, wind blowing and the fragrance of flowers filled her nose.

"Where am I?" Kim asked herself.

Before long, Shego came into the picture, smiling at the redhead.

"About time you got here. I was thinking you weren't going to come and I had to hunt you down, Kimmie," Shego said as she sat down among the flowers.

Kim got into battle stance and was ready to fight for her life.

"I've gota lot of questions I'd like to ask you," Kim said.

"Okay. I'm listening, Pumpkin," Shego said.

"Why did you bite me that day?What do you really want from me? And why did you kiss me?!"

* * *

**Kim now stands in front of Shego. Will she get the answers she wants? Or will she just get even more confused? You'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	2. The Truth

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****2: The Truth  
**

* * *

Kim looked at Shego, Kim still in her fighting stance.

"Kimmie, calm down. I'm not going to do anything."

Kim didn't relax.

"I want my questions answered. Now!"

Shego sighed.

"You saw my tattoo, right?"

Kim nodded.

"It's not just a tattoo. It's a symbol of my true form. I'm not human. My entire family isn't human. Or at least the women of my family isn't."

Kim finally relaxed in her stance, but only slightly.

"What do you mean you're not human? What else could you be?"

Shego looked at the redhead.

"Do you want to really know?" she asked. "I guess I should tell you. You're not human anymore either."

"What?"

"You're not human. You're the same as me."

"I am nothing like you!"

Shego frowned.

"We may have different goals, personalities, jobs, lives, but we are the same."

Shego stepped away from Kim and in a flash if blinding green light, became a dragon. She was the same size as when she was human, but her bright green wings and long neck added to the fearsome image.

Kim fell to the ground, her expression one of fear.

"Shego?" she asked, her voice quaking.

There was another flash of green light and there was Shego.

"Kimmie?"

Kim didn't respond, she was staring at Shego as if the woman might eat her.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Shego asked, taking a step towards the redhead.

Kim started backing away quickly.

"Kimmie," Shego said in a calm voice. "It's me. Shego. I won't hurt you."

Kim just stared at the woman.

"Kim."

Shego took another step and was glad when Kim didn't back away.

"You okay, Kimmie?"

Kim slowly got to her feet, not taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

"Are you going to eat me?"

Shego blinked twice before bursting into laughter.

"Eat my Kimmie?" Shego laughed. "No! I won't eat you! Unless you mean in some other sense," she said, winking. She then looked up and down Kim, her eyes filled with lust.

Kim blushed, her face nearly as red as her hair.

"Let's... let's not do that," Kim said, looking away. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she found Shego's emerald orbs gazing into her own.

"Kim, I had to show you what you'll become."

"What I will... What I will become?! You mean I'm going to change into a dragon?!"

Shego nodded as she stepped to stand in front of the redhead.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"Those answers lie with your first questions. First the kiss. Why do people kiss each other? Hmm?"

Kim's face went scarlet once again.

"Huh, Princess? Why do people kiss?"

"Affection," Kim said, her voice barely heard.

Kim was then turned to looked at Shego.

"Kimmie, I've loved you since I met you."

That got Kim's attention.

"Loved me? Since you met me? But that was three years ago."

Shego nodded with a smile.

"Three years. Three years of watching you. Three years of looking out for you. Three years of letting my feelings for you grow."

Kim stood shocked. Her arch-foe was deeply in love with her. And by her own words, madly in love.

"You love me?"

Shego pulled Kim into a gentle hug.

"I love you, Kimmie. I love you more than I could ever express."

Kim slowly returned the embrace.

"If you love me, then why did you cause me pain?"

Shego leaned back to look into Kim's eyes.

"I was leaving my mark on you to state that you were mine."

"But did you have to bite me?"

Shego nodded.

"Biting one's intended is the way a dragon mates."

"We're mated? What does that mean?"

Shego chuckled before stepping back.

"We're married, Princess."

Kim's mouth fell open.

"WE'RE MARRIED?!"

Shego laughed at the squeakiness of Kim's vice.

"Not officially, but yes."

Kim backed away.

"But if the bite was the marking, why did you pour plasma down my throat?"

"That's how dragons changed a human into one of their own. You're a dragon now, Kimmie. Just like me."

* * *

Kim woke with a start, shooting up in bed to clutch her heart.

"It was only a dream," she said after looking around her room.

But when she looked down, she noticed that the hand over her heart had claw like nails.

"What the hell?" she asked silently. That was when she felt something uncomfortable. Reaching under her blanket, she pulled out something that she could feel her hand grab. Pulling it above the covers, she saw she had a tail.

"It wasn't a dream!" Kim gasped before passing out.

* * *

The next time Kim woke up, she looked at her hands. The claws were gone, and she couldn't feel her tail.

"Morning, sweetie."

Kim looked toward her door and saw her mother.

"Morning Mom," she said before slipping out of bed.

"Breakfast is on the table."

Kim nodded as she lifted her shirt to put on a different one for school.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim's gaze shot toward her mother.

"Mom?" she asked.

"When did you get that tattoo, young lady?"

Kim turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder at it. It was a black dragon tattoo with deep red eyes.

"Oh, no," Kim said as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Well?"

Kim looked toward her mother again. Anne was standing at the door, her arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"I'm waiting, Kim."

Kim sighed as she leaned forward.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Kim looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm a dragon now."

"Is that a joke, because I'm not laughing."

"I didn't say you were."

"This isn't funny. You went and got a tattoo?"

Kim shook her head.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You want me to believe you're a dragon? Dragons do not exist."

"Apparently they do. Shego's a dragon."

"Kimmie, until you can start telling the truth, you're grounded."

Kim sighed again.

"Fine."

"That means no missions."

"Fine."

"No date's with Ron."

"Fine."

"No... Aren't you going to argue with me?"

"Nope," Kim said as she walked over to her closet and got ready for school.

Kim walked downstairs and ate her breakfast while her mother told James about the tattoo. She didn't respond to her father's scolding until it was time for her to leave.

"Sorry Dad, but I need to get to school. You can ground me into the ground after I get home."

Kim then walked out the door after leaving her Kimmunicator on the table by the couch.

That's what caught both of her parents attention.

"She left it here?" Anne asked as she looked at her husband.

James was just as surprised as Anne.

* * *

"KP!"

Kim looked over her shoulder and forced a smile as she saw her boyfriend coming toward her on his scooter.

"Hey Ron."

"How's my girlfriend?" he asked, his smile broadening.

"Spankin'!" she said with an enthusiasm she didn't feel.

* * *

The day didn't get any better for Kim. She was onto her next class when she stopped by her locker.

"Kim!"

Kim looked at the screen of the computer in her locker.

"Hey, Wade."

"Kim! We've got a major problem! Drakken's stolen some highly experimental explosives! And his target's Middleton High!"

Kim looked at the screen.

"I can't do it, Wade. I've been grounded from all missions."

"But Kim! This is at your school!"

Kim sighed.

"Where?"

"Drakken and Shego are in the boiler room!"

That's when Kim perked up. She was about to have a face-to-face, or hand-to-hand, conversation with Shego.

* * *

******Kim is about to see Shego after the strange dream and the even stranger things that happened after the dream. ****What other surprises will Kim experience? And what will Shego have to say? Will she remember what transpired in the dream? Those answers and more next time. Til then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	3. The Change

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter 3: The Change  
**

* * *

Kim ran down the hallway leading to the boiler room.

"Shego!" she yelled.

As she threw open the door, a dart hit her in the neck. She went numb and fell to the floor.

"Kim Possible! I was waiting for you to arrive!"

Kim's eyes looked toward the voice and saw Drakken standing there with a gun.

"Drakken! What did you just do to Kimmie?!" Shego yelled.

"She's paralyzed! She won't be able to move again!" Drakken yelled before he started to laugh manically.

Shego grabbed him around his throat and lifted him into the air.

"You mean to tell me she's permanently paralyzed? She'll never move again?"

"Yes!" he chocked out.

Shego threw Drakken to the far wall before running over to Kim.

"Come on, Kim. Your dragon blood should be able to purge that from your system!"

"I can hardly move, Shego."

Shego pulled Kim into an embrace and pulled open her mouth.

"Just relax."

Kim's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Shego's mouth then came down on hers and Shego poured her plasma down Kim's throat again.

In a matter of minutes after Shego placed her mouth against Kim's, Kim was beginning to regain some movement.

"I've sped up your transformation."

Kim glared at the woman before jumping to her feet.

"Why did you change me into a dragon?" she growled.

Shego looked over at Drakken. He was listening in closely.

"Dr. D? What did you just hear?"

"You said something about dragon blood?"

Shego stood up and walked over to the ocean-blue scientist.

"If you value your life, you will not say a word about what you just heard."

"You and Kim Possible are dragons?"

Shego grabbed the explosives from the wall and threw them to the floor by Drakken's feet.

"Don't you dare say a word to anyone!"

Drakken nodded quickly before picking up the explosives and running out of the room.

"Shego?"

Shego walked back over to Kim.

"Do you want to have this conversation here or at your house?"

Kim thought for a moment before looking at Shego.

"My house. Then you can explain to my mother that I'm a dragon!"

Shego nodded before walking out the door.

"I'll meet you there, Princess," she said as she looked back into the room.

* * *

Kim walked into her house and found Shego sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kimmie. Your mom and dad are still at work. Your twin brothers are upstairs in their private lab."

Kim walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So you broke into my house."

Shego nodded as she leaned toward Kim.

"Come on, Princess. Please come over here."

Kim slowly scooted closer to Shego, keeping out of the older woman's reach.

"Please come over here. I won't do anything to you."

Kim glared at the woman.

"No. You've already turned me into a dragon!"

Shego glared at the redhead.

"Remember that you are mine, Princess!"

Kim returned the glare.

"I may be a dragon, Shego, but I am far from yours!"

Kim and Shego were about to go at it when the front door opened and Anne walked in.

"Kimmie?" Anne called.

"Right here, Mom."

Anne looked toward the living room and found both Kim and Shego sitting on the couch.

"Miss Go?"

"No, Annie. I'm back to normal," Shego said. She then grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Annie, please come with us."

Kim just followed Shego up to her room and sat down on her bed as soon as Shego let go of her hand.

"Mom?"

Anne walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Okay, Shego. Tell her."

Anne looked at her daughter.

"Don't tell me she's going to say she's a dragon."

Shego nodded at Anne before standing up.

"You might want to back up."

Anne and Kim both backed up as Shego was enveloped in a sphere of light. In a matter of seconds, the light faded and there stood a dragon.

"Mom, Shego. Shego, Mom."

Anne looked at the six foot two creature with fear written all over her face.

"Dragons exist, Anne. I'm standing right in front of you."

Kim turned and sat down on the bed again before turning a heated glare that the creature standing over her.

"Thanks to Shego, I'm now one of them. Also, I'm unofficially married to her."

Anne's gaze snapped to Kim.

"How are you unofficially married?"

Kim reached up to the neck of her shirt and pulled it away to show her mark.

"If she touches my mark, she has full control of my body."

There was a flash and Shego was standing in front of them.

"Kimmie's right. She's mine. And if you try to keep her from me, the price shall be death."

Kim glared at Shego.

"I'm not yours!" Kim yelled as she looked at the woman.

"Whether you like it or not, you are mine! I will take you by force if I have to!"

Kim jumped to her feet.

She then flexed her hands like claws and was amazed when she felt her hands shift into red scaled claws.

"I might be marked by you, but that doesn't mean I will go with you! I'm staying with my family!"

Shego growled before throwing herself at Kim.

Kim dodged the first kick, pushing her mother out of the way.

"Mom! Get out of here!"

Anne ran over to the door and watched her daughter fight with Shego, using claws.

"You are my prize, Kimberly Ann Possible! Submit!"

Kim clinched her hands.

"You never told me why you chose me!"

"No one could keep up with me. In that regard, you are alone as you alone can keep up with me and even force me to a standstill! Now submit!"

Kim shook her head as she looked at the woman.

"I am not an item for you to claim! I am a person with thoughts and feelings!"

"Dragons don't care about such things!"

Kim growled and her back sprouted wings. Her face became covered in scales as well as the rest of her skin. Then a tail came out from her left pant leg.

"You are a dragon!"

Kim looked at her body in the mirror she was standing next to for a second before focusing her attention back on Shego. She would get a good look at herself after the fight.

"Leave Shego! Now!"

"I'm not leaving without my prize!"

Kim opened her mouth and let loose a jet of flames.

"Not possible!" Shego yelled as she dodged the fire. "You shouldn't be breathing fire for another few hours!"

"You forget, I'm the girl that can do anything!"

Shego ignited her hands. Kim did the same.

"I may not have you're healing factor from that meteor, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the same type of hands you do!"

Kim threw some of the fire at the older woman.

"This isn't over, Kimmie! You will be mine!"

Shego then ran to the window, pushed it open and jumped, leaving Kim in her dragon-human form and her room slightly charred.

"Kimmie?"

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. But nothing happened. She was certain that she should be human again, but she wasn't. She could still feel her tail and her wings.

"Oh, crap," Kim said as she sat down on her bed. Her tail came and settled on her leg, her wings coming close to her body as well.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?"

Kim looked toward her mother.

"I'm stuck this way. At least for now."

Anne looked at her daughter before sitting down next to her.

"It'll be okay," she said, taking one of Kim's hands.

"I know, Mom. I'm just worried what everyone will say when I walk into school tomorrow."

Anne looked ahead.

"You're not going to school tomorrow."

Kim shook her head.

"I will not get behind in my classwork."

Anne squeezed Kim's hand gently.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

Kim nodded.

"I'm sure Bonnie will throw insults at me and Mr. Barkin will ask me to remove my wings and tail, but that will be normal."

Anne nodded before standing.

"Well, you get a good night's sleep," she said. She then gave her daughter a tight hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kim returned the hug before laying down on her bed's blankets and falling asleep almost at once.

* * *

**Kim has taken on a more appropriate form against her will. How will the people of her school take her new look? How will Bonnie react? Those answers and more next time. Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	4. The Reaction

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****4**

* * *

"Come on, Kimmie. Time to wake up!"

Kim stirred, stretching her arms and legs out as far as she could go. That was when she noticed that she wasn't under her covers. Kim looked down at her arms and groaned. Her skin was still red scales and she still had her tail and wings.

Kim slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she pulled off her shirt, she noticed that her breasts were still flesh instead of scales. When she pulled off the rest of her clothes, she noticed that the flesh went all the way down to between her legs before turning back into scales. It would seem that her front was her weakest point.

Once Kim got under the hot water of the shower, she didn't want to get out. It felt good on her skin and scales, even her wings. Using her tail, she scrubbed her back clean before turning off the water getting read for school.

Kim came running down the stairs with her tail flailing behind her and her wings pulled close to her back.

"Kimmie-cub?"

Kim looked up and stared at her father.

"Morning, Dad," she said with a small smile. She didn't like being a dragon, but seeing as her choice had been taken from her, she would get used to it.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Kim motioned to her mother as she sat down and inhaled the food that was on her plate.

"Kim's a dragon now."

James burst out laughing before Kim let out a small steam of fire at the newspaper he was reading. That got his attention rather quickly.

"I'll let you have a good look at me after school, Dad," Kim said as she got to her feet. "See you two later!"

She ran out the door and started flapping her wings. Within moments she was airborne, albeit rather wobbly.

* * *

Kim landed outside the school's front door and walked in, her shoes squeaking on the tile floor of the school hallways.

"Possible!"

Kim sighed as she turned around to stare at Steve Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin," she said.

"Please remove that suit. It's against school codes to wear costumes to class unless it's Halloween."

Kim just reached into her bag and handed him a note from her mother.

"I will not hear of any excuses," Barkin said. He started ripping up the note without reading it.

Kim picked up the pieces and walked over to a table.

"Miss Kimberly Ann Possible has been given permission to wear anything she wishes."

Barkin just grunted.

"Like that's believable."

Kim just took the note and put it in her bag.

"I'll see you in class, Mr. Barkin."

"You will not be going anywhere unless you remove that suit."

Kim just walked off. That is until she felt him grab her tail.

"Let go of my tail."

Barkin made to pull her tail off, but she wrapped it around his wrist and pulled him toward her.

"I'm only going to say it once. Leave my tail alone," Kim said as she pried her tail from his grasp and walked away, her wings shuffling into a more comfortable position.

* * *

Kim sat down in Barkin's class and just did her homework from her other classes due to the fact that he was just glaring at her.

"KP?"

Kim glanced over at Ron.

"After school."

He nodded and went back to his work.

* * *

"What's up, KP?" Ron asked as he and Kim walked into the gym.

"Oh, look. Kim went and had to do Halloween early. What a crappy costume."

Kim walked over and stood in front of Bonnie.

"Oh, you think a mere human like you can stand against the might of a dragon?"

Bonnie looked at Kim before bursting into laughter.

"That has to be a joke!"

Kim started flapping her wings and was slightly airborne in front of the tanned teen.

"I beg to differ," Kim stated as she crossed her arms over her chest, her wings still beating steadily. "I could roast you to a crisp, I could rip you apart. But I wont do a thing. I'm not like that. However, make a wrong move against me and it just might be your last."

Kim then flew over to Ron and landed.

"Let's get out of here."

Ron just nodded as he stared at his girlfriend.

* * *

Ron and Kim sat down at their usual hangout: Bueno Nacho. Kim was drawing a lot of attention but just ignored it as she at her Naco. Ron was surprised when she asked him to get her one.

"You going to tell me why you look like that, KP?"

Kim whipped her mouth before looking at Ron.

"I'm a dragon, Ron. I'm hardly human."

The door of the restaurant burst open and in marched several men in blue uniforms.

"Kim Possible."

Kim sighed before standing up and glaring at Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"What do you want, Betty? I'm in the middle of my after school snack."

"We need you to come with us."

Kim shook her head and sat back down.

"Not going to happen, Betty."

Betty walked up and glared down at the teen.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Kim got up and pushed her way out of the restaurant.

"We are to take you in for study."

Kim felt someone try to grab her hands.

"I'm not going!" Kim growled. She then took off and ran down the street.

"Get her!"

Kim ran down an alley before someone grabbed her and pulled her out of sight. When she was released, she noticed green and black.

"Shego."

Kim glared at the woman before walking over to the far wall and sitting down on the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Kimmie."

"Global Justice is chasing me thanks to you."

"Why don't you change back to human?"

"Because I can't. I've tried at least a dozen times in the last four hours. I got tired of the way people were staring at me. I've wanted nothing more than to hide my wings and tail, but no. They just won't go away."

Shego walked toward Kim slowly with her hands raised.

"Calm down, Princess. I'll see if we can hide those."

* * *

Kim walked into her house and was immediately embraced by her mother.

"Kimmie!"

Kim sighed as she returned the hug. As soon as Kim stepped back, Anne noticed that Kim was missing her tail and wings, but still had her scales.

"Where are your wings and tail?"

"Shego was able to help me hide them."

"Shego?"

"Seems that Betty wants me for study."

Just as Kim said that, there was a pounding on the front door.

"Open up! We're here for Kim Possible!"

Anne pulled her daughter behind her, walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Betty."

"Anne, we need to take Kim."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is a dragon. We need to study her."

Anne glared at the woman.

"No."

"We have orders to take her in."

James walked up and put an arm around his wife's waist.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"They want to take our daughter and cut her up."

James' smile turned to a frown as he looked at the one-eyed woman.

"You touch my daughter and I'll send not only you, but the entire force of Global Justice, into deep space. So deep, it will take you twenty years to get back to earth. And that's if I allow you to come back!"

Betty swallowed hard.

"B-but sir!"

James walked to stand with his nose touching the other woman's.

"Listen to me right now, Betty. I don't care if Global Justice does want Kim for study. She's not going. If she wants to let you examine her, you'll get your chance. But that does not include cutting her open and prodding around inside her body. Furthermore, if you follow her around and try to take her when she isn't expecting it, I will launch you into deep space. I am a man of my word."

Betty stepped back nervously.

"Very well. But if she puts one toe out of line, we'll be on her."

"She will still be able to do her hero work?"

Betty sighed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Dr. Director. Have a good day!" James said cheerfully before he closed the door.

Kim looked up at her father before giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dad!"

James returned the hug as he kissed his daughter on the crown of her head.

"It will be okay, Kimmie-cub."

Kim nodded.

* * *

Drakken sat in a lair staring at a screen.

"What do you mean Kim Possible and Shego are dragons?" Monty Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist, asked as he stared at Drakken from his own lair.

"It's just as I said. Shego said something about dragon blood while Kim Possible yelled at her for turning her into a dragon."

Drakken watched the other people on the monitors. AdrenaLynn, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, and DNAmy looked to be deep in thought.

"I want that DNA!" Amy yelled as she looked at Drakken.

"I'm out."

Everyone turned to look at AdrenaLynn.

"What's the problem, Lynn?"

She shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

Her image faded.

* * *

Lynn stared at the blank screen.

"You wouldn't understand, you half-brained morons!" she said before walking into her room. It was completely covered in Kim Possible. From newspaper clippings to magazine cutouts, just what a woman with a crush wanted. Yes. Lynn had fallen in love with Kim Possible. She didn't know how to express her feelings, but she was going to try at one point.

"I will have you, Kim," Lynn said as she picked up her stuffed Kimmie Doll and laying down on her bed. She fell asleep with her doll held tightly, her dreams of the world saving heroine.

* * *

**Well, well, well. There's a twist. Who would have thought that Adrena Lynn would have feelings for our redhead? How will Shego take this news? How will Kim react to Lynn's feelings? You'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	5. The Attempt

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****5**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning. She looked at her scales and smiled. When Shego had been at work hiding her dragon traits, Kim had requested that Shego leave her scales visible. She liked the look of them.

"Kimmie, time to get up."

Kim got out of bed and headed to take a shower before school.

As soon as she got downstairs, she was pulled into a hug.

"Morning, Kimmie-cub," her father said.

Kim returned the hug with a smile.

"Morning, Dad," she said with a smile.

"Kimmie, I was wondering. If Shego was able to hide your tail and wings, why didn't she hid your scales as well?"

Kim grinned at her mother.

"I asked her not to."

Anne looked at her daughter.

"You wanted to keep your scales? Why?"

"I like the look. I don't care what Bonnie or anyone will think. This is who I am now. And I'm going to embrace it instead of run from it."

Anne looked at her husband before looking back at her daughter.

"If you're sure, Kimmie."

Kim nodded with a smile before setting down and eating her breakfast.

* * *

Kim walked into school and got her usual reprimand from Mr. Barkin for wearing a suit, at least he thought so.

"I hate to disapoint you, Mr. Barkin, but this is my skin. I can't remove my scales." Kim then held out her arm. "Go ahead and pull on them. They will not come off."

Barkin grabbed her arm and started trying to pull off her scales only to have sore fingers. Without warning, the bell rung.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin. But I need to get to class."

Kim then took off down the hallway.

* * *

Kim had her face in a book when she heard a voice yell through the hall.

"Where is she?! Where's my Prize?!"

Kim groaned.

Shego.

Kim just went on working until she hear the door to the classroom open.

"There you are!"

Kim just sighed before glaring at the woman.

"Really, Shego. In school?"

Shego didn't answer. She just ran over to Kim, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Shego!"

They were nearly out of the school when Kim finally broke Shego's grip on Kim's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shego yelled.

Kim stepped back a few steps and glared her fellow dragon.

"We need to leave! I will have my mate!"

Kim just crossed her arms across her chest and growled.

"Now, Princess!"

"No."

Shego growled as she lunged at Kim.

Kim easily sidestepped and gave Shego a quick hit to the jaw, her strength throwing Shego away.

"I'm not yours, Shego! I'm my own person! And you are not going to take that away from me!"

Kim was about to get into a stance when a dart hit her in her neck.

"What the...?" Kim said weakly as she pulled the dart from her neck, the sedative already going to work.

Kim dropped the dart and fell forward into Shego's arms.

"Who did that?!" Shego yelled.

"I was just trying to help."

Shego's gaze shot to a shadow.

"Who's there?!"

A woman with short blonde hair came walking out of the shadows with a tranquilizer gun.

"What are you doing here, Lynn?" Shego growled.

"I thought I would help you out. I know that you're a dragon, Shego. I also know that you've chosen her as your mate."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not," Lynn said, pointing the gun at Shego. "I'm helping me."

With that, Lynn fired two shots at Shego.

Shego went down in an instant and was out cold.

* * *

Kim woke up and looked around. What she noticed was that she wasn't home. But most prominent was the fact that she was hardly wearing anything. And she was strapped down to a table.

"Finally awake."

Kim looked to her right and saw Adrena Lynn standing there with a grin.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Lynn's smile grew.

"Take a look around you."

Kim looked around the room from her position on the table...

And could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Me?"

"Yep," Lynn said with a happy tone. "You captured my heart."

Kim locked eyes with the woman before letting her head fall back to the table.

"You're the second woman to proclaim your love for me. And I must say, you two have a bad way of showing it."

"What do you mean?"

Kim just shook her head and closed her eyes, focusing her strength. She then broke her bonds and got up.

"Now where are my clothes?"

Lynn just smiled.

"Lynn, tell me where you put my clothes."

Kim then looked at Lynn's body and noticed that her clothes were on the older woman's body.

"You're wearing my clothes?"

Lynn nodded and started hugging herself.

"I don't know if I'll ever take them off," she said, her voice dreamy.

Kim just walked over to the closet and pulled out some of Lynn's clothes. She was silently happy that she and Lynn were near the same size.

Kim then walked over to Lynn and turned her around.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"I already told you."

Kim just shook her head before heading toward the door. But before she got there, it burst open and in walked Shego.

"LYNN!"

Lynn's face became one of fear.

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Lynn backed up against the wall.

"YOU TRY TO TAKE MY MATE?! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Lynn held her hands in front of her face as Shego threw a large ball of plasma at her.

"I don't think so!"

Kim caught the ball let it go out.

"KIMMIE!"

Kim looked at Shego before looking back at Lynn.

"You two really fouled up your chances at having me," Kim stated before walking over to the window and throwing it open.

"Kim?"

"KIMMIE!"

Kim looked at the two before jumping out of the window.

* * *

Kim watched the ground come at her. She had jumped out a window on the twentieth floor of a building.

"Maybe I should have thought this through before I dove out the window."

Kim closed her eyes and thought about her wings. In an instant, they formed on her back and she pulled up from the dive.

"That was close," Kim said as she started to make her way back to Middleton. "This is the last time I go to Upperton."

* * *

"Kimmie?"

Kim nodded as she embraced her mother.

"We got a call from the school that you had been pulled out of class by Shego."

"Yeah," Kim said. "She wanted me to go and 'mate' with her."

"Mate?"

"I think she wanted me to have sex with her."

Anne gasped.

"I know, Mom."

Kim then looked toward the stairs.

"I'm heading to bed. I need some sleep."

Anne nodded before giving her daughter another hug. She then watched Kim walk up the stairs, Kim's tail and wings twitching.

* * *

"You are in trouble, Lynn!" Shego yelled as she chased the frightened blonde.

Lynn didn't look back. She knew that if she did, she would loose her balance or trip.

"Why are you doing this?" Lynn asked.

"You tried to take my Kimmie! She's my prize, my mate! You have no right to try and take her from me!"

Lynn cried out in pain as a blast of plasma came out of nowhere and hit her square in the back.

"Please, no!" Lynn begged.

"I need to make you understand!" Shego said before showing her sharp fangs. She then dived at Lynn.

The only thing that was heard after that was the cries of extreme pain and the cracking of bones.

* * *

**And so ends yet another chapter of Shego's Unwilling Prize.**

**How will Kim take the news of Lynn's injury? How will she take the news that it was Shego that injured her? You'll just have to find out. Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	6. The Angering Deed

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****6: The Angering Deed  
**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning to people pounding on the front door.

When she ran down the stairs she saw Betty and several armed men talking to her mother.

"We are here to take Kim Possible into custody. We have reason to believe that she or Shego caused severe harm to Lynn Anderson, aka Adrena Lynn."

Kim's wings started twitching.

"And you think that I caused her harm?" Kim growled, waking over to stand behind her mom. "She kidnapped me and was about to have her sexual ways with me. I got out of there as soon as I could, jumping out of a window twelve stories up."

"What did you do to her?" Betty questioned, her one eye boring into Kim.

"Nothing. Shego was there. I didn't want to have anything to do with either of them. So I left as fast as possible."

"Kim, I'm going to need you to come in for study."

Kim crossed her arms across her chest.

"No."

"It's not a request," Betty stated.

"It's not an option," Kim replied.

Betty glared at the dragon teen.

"Take her, men," Betty said as she stepped back.

Kim took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire straight at the men.

"I will not say this again. You will not have me," Kim stated. "I may not be human, but I'm still everything I was and a whole lot more. If you try to take me by force, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Betty glared at Kim.

"We will have you for study."

Kim walked over to the woman and pulled her close.

"I'm gaining more dragon characteristics every day. I'm warning you now. If you continue to do this, I don't know what I would do. However, if you lower your weapons, I will be willing to give you a blood sample. Dragon blood is very different from human blood. It can cure almost any sickness."

Betty looked at her men and motioned for them to lower their weapons.

Kim nodded before walking with Betty back into the house.

"Mom? I need you to get a clot ready for some of my blood."

"What are you planning, Kimmie?" Anne asked.

"Giving Betty a blood sample," Kim stated. She then turned to Betty. "If you do not hunt me, I will be willing to donate blood every once in a while. I know that there are a lot of people out there that are dying of illnesses that need to be cured. This first clot will be your sample."

Betty nodded as she watched Anne find a spot for the needle to go between her scales and into her arm. After a few moments, the clot was full of blood. Kim then took the clot from her mother and handed it to Betty.

"Remember. No hunting and I'll donate more."

Betty smiled.

"What will you do about Shego? Lynn is stable but she lost both arms and legs. She won't be able to move."

Kim frowned.

"I'll deal with her when I see her next. That's a promise. Now tell me where Lynn is."

Betty frowned.

"I do not intend to harm her. She has this obsession with me and I think I might be the only one that can calm her down."

Betty nodded.

"She's in the Global Justice Medical Center."

Kim nodded and looked at her mother.

"Let's go, Mom."

"Why am I going?" Anne asked.

"I don't want to go there alone. I may have been given her word that she won't hunt me, but I want to be sure."

Anne nodded as she looked at Betty.

"Take us to GJ."

Betty nodded. She led the way to the street and pressed a button on a control in her hand. The manhole cover lifted up.

"After you, ladies," Betty said.

Kim pulled her wings in close to her body as she looked down into the whole. She then jumped in and landed on the tube's lift. Her mother landed next to her and then Betty came down.

"I did not know there was an entry point to GJ right outside my front door," Kim said.

Betty nodded and pressed another button. The lift then dropped and Anne started screaming.

"Mom, it's okay," Kim said as she put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

The lifted stopped suddenly, nearly throwing Anne to the ground.

"This way," Betty said.

Kim saw a drink station and grabbed a cup of soda. She needed some caffeine.

"I just woke up when you started pounding on the front door. I need caffeine."

Betty nodded and soon they were walking again. After about five more minutes of walking, they could all hear crying.

"Lynn?" Kim asked.

Betty nodded.

"She's been crying ever since she woke up in the shape she's in.

Kim nodded and walked faster. She found the room where Lynn was and walked over to the bed.

"Lynn, calm down!"

Lynn looked up at Kim, her crying becoming heavy sobs.

"Kim?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes, Lynn. I'm sorry I didn't stay and stop Shego." Kim looked at Lynn's body. "She really did a number on you."

Lynn looked down at herself and started crying again.

"Lynn, stop that. It won't help. But I do know what can." Kim turned to Betty. "Get Felix Renton down here."

"Felix Renton? Why him?"

"He has been looking for an excuse to try out his cybernetic program. If Lynn is willing and Felix's robotics are as advanced as they say, then we just might be able to get Lynn on her feet again." Kim then looked at the blonde. "But that does not mean we will be dating, Lynn. Am I clear?"

Lynn leaned back with a tear falling down her face as she nodded.

"We can be friends, though."

Lynn looked at Kim with a small smile.

"I'll see you in a bit, Lynn. Try not to move around too much."

Lynn nodded and closed her eyes. She might not have gotten what she wanted, but she was glad for what she got.

* * *

The next stop that Kim, Anne and Betty took was to the research lab where Betty handed a lab tech the clot of Kim's blood.

"Analyze this."

"And her?" the tech asked.

"She's not here for study."

Kim sighed in relief. But that was short lived when several men walked up and grabbed Kim.

"Sorry, Ma'am. But we have orders to study her."

Kim easily broke their hold on her and threw them against a far wall. She then turned toward the lab tech.

"The only thing of value that any data on me can produce is that my blood can cure a lot of illnesses. Including HIV."

The doctor looked at Kim with awe.

"We must have more of your blood."

"Dan, stand down! Kimberly has already made a deal with us concerning her blood."

"But we need the source! We need her!" the man argued.

Kim glared at the man.

"You will not use me as an animal."

"You are not human! Human rights are not on your side!"

Kim walked over to the man and lifted him up by his neck.

"You're right. I'm a dragon. You should remember it, _human_."

Kim then dropped the man and walked out of the room, pulling her Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Wade?"

Wade's face appeared on the screen and he nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Kim's face.

"Kim? What happened to you?"

"I'm a dragon, Wade. I need you to get in contact with Felix. There's a project that he's been wanting to try and I'm giving him that opportunity."

"His cybernetics program? Who?"

"Adrena Lynn. It seems Shego removed all of Lynn's limbs. Except her head of course."

"Shego... removed..."

Kim nodded.

"She's now just her torso and head. So get in touch with Felix and have him meet me at the mall in half an hour. And so you know..." Kim leaned the device against a wall and propped it there. She then walked away and let Wade get a full image of her. "... this is what I look like now. Now give Felix that picture and my message."

Wade nodded, his eyes still wide. He started typing and after a moment he looked at her with a small smile.

"Done."

Kim smiled and picked up the device.

"Thanks, Wade."

The screen went black and Kim sighed. She then walked back toward Lynn's room.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 6.**

**What has become of Shego? How will Kim deal with her? And how will Felix take Kim's appearance? Will he be afraid or in awe? For those answers you'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	7. The Healing

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****7: ****The Healing**

* * *

Kim kept a level height as she waited for Felix to show. And she was getting quite a crowd below her.

"Felix, where are you?"

"Kim?" Kim looked over her shoulder and saw Felix in his wheelchair, flying next to her.

"Hey, Felix," said before flying over to the roof of the mall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Felix asked.

"How are your plans for helping people?"

"My cybernetics program?"

Kim nodded.

"I just need to have a volunteer and that might jump-start it."

"I know someone that needs four limbs. She lost both arms and both legs. Think you're up to the task?"

Felix leaned forward in his chair, leaning his chin on his hands.

"That would certainly get my work going. Who is she, if I may ask?"

"Adrena Lynn."

"Adrena Lynn?"

Kim nodded.

"Shego removed all of her limbs. I told her I would help her get back on her feet."

"She's not going to do anything excessive, is she?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Felix nodded before taking to the air again.

"Then let's go. I would like to talk to her."

Kim nodded and led the way back to the Global Justice Medical Center.

* * *

Kim stood outside a room as she watched Felix working on the limbs he was building for Lynn.

"How's his work?"

Kim looked to her left before looking back at Felix.

"He's almost done with the right leg," Kim said, not looking at the leader of GJ.

Betty stood next to Kim and watched him for a moment before looking back at dragon girl.

"Lynn wants to talk to you."

Kim nodded and started walking back toward the room.

* * *

Lynn looked up when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in."

Kim walked into the room and sat down on the stool next to the bed.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim put a hand on Lynn's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How are you fairing?"

Lynn leaned back and rubbed her check against Kim's scaly hand.

"I'm sorry I put you through that," Lynn said.

Kim lifted her hand and ruffled Lynn's hair.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Felix can get you on your feet again."

Lynn looked up with a hesitant look in her eye.

"Are you sure he's up to the task?"

Kim looked around the room and saw that Lynn wasn't hooked up to anything. Kim picked Lynn up and then carried her down the hall. When they reached the window where she had watched Felix earlier, she was glad to see he was still working.

Kim reached out and knocked on the door before walking in. She then set Lynn down in a chair.

"Hey, Felix. Sorry for just dropping by, but Lynn was a little hesitant about your work."

"Understandable," he said as he shut off his welding unit. "So, Lynn, are you going to do anything as excessive as you did when you were on TV?"

Lynn shook her head as she looked at the leg he was working on now. He had finished the right leg and was now working on the left.

"As soon as I get this leg done, I'll see if we can get them on you and working right. I already have the arms finished and just need to finish this. And I'm about done."

Lynn watched as Felix pulled his goggles down over his face and lit his welder again.

* * *

While Felix was getting ready to prep Lynn for surgery, Kim had a job to do. She had to track down Shego. When she walked into the main room to see if Betty was there, several men walked up to her with their weapons drawn.

"Take her!"

Kim growled before picking up the man closest to her and throwing him at the other men. She then quickly pounced on the scientist.

"I warned you, Human!" Kim growled before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against a wall.

"What's going on here?!"

Kim looked to her right and saw Betty standing there. Kim threw the man to the ground at her feet.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kim replied.

Betty pulled the man to his feet before she growled.

"Dan!"

"I must have her!" he said, his voice taking a crazed tone.

Betty turned him toward Kim.

"Kim, give him a reason to not mess with you."

Kim gritted her teeth, showing her rows of sharp fangs.

"You must remember that she's not human."

"And as such, I require a more... potent... protein supplement. Humans are known to be just that," Kim said as she licked her lips.

The man in Betty's grasp broke her grip and ran from the room, screaming like a schoolgirl. As soon as he was gone, both Kim and Betty started to laugh.

After a moment, they both caught their breaths.

"So what did you need?" Betty asked.

"Well, first off, I do need meat. Raw meat. Then I need any information that you have on Shego."

Betty motioned for Kim to follow her. They walked down one of the many hallways to the large lounge area. She then walked straight into the kitchen with Kim no her heels.

"Roger? I need..."

"A pound should to do."

"One pound of raw meat."

"Dear if you have it."

Betty looked at Kim before snickering.

"What? I'm a dragon. That's what they use to hunt."

Betty just continued to laugh as Roger and another man brought out a large chunk of meat and handed it to Kim on a metal tray.

Kim licked her lips before picking up the tray and walking off. She then picked up a fork and knife.

"Why don't you just dig in?"

Kim shook her head.

"A dragon I may be, a person without manners I am not."

* * *

While Kim was eating, Betty filled her in on all the information she could get concerning Shego.

"She went back to Go Tower?"

"Hego was gushing the news."

Kim laughed.

"Stupid idiot."

They were currently walking down one of the many hallways toward the recovery room. Felix had finished the operation and had deemed it a success. At least in his standby point of view.

"She going to be okay?" Kim asked as she looked at the woman. She now had two steal arms and legs.

"She should be fine. She won't be coming around for quite some time after something like that."

"How much will she be able to lift?"

"I built them so she could have motion again. She'll only be able to hold what any normal woman would. From her purse to a child. But no more than eighty pounds. Any more than that and the limbs will start to fall apart under the strain."

Kim nodded as she put a hand on Lynn's forehead.

"I'll be back, Lynn," Kim said before looking at Felix. "You'll keep an eye on her?"

Felix nodded as he gave the woman in the bed a soft smile.

"She'll be safe with me."

Kim smiled before walking out of the room. She then looked over at Betty.

"I'm heading out. I've got some business to take care of in Go City."

Betty nodded.

Kim turned and started running down the hallway, her wings flaring open. She then took to the air and flew out of the base and into the sky, her destination Go City.

* * *

**Kim has taken off for Go City where Shego was said to be. What awaits her? Will Hego believe Kim? Or will he just shrug her off? Those answers next time. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	8. The Confrontation

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: I would like to thank the people that faved and followed this story so far. I would also like to thank the people that review. You're words have kept me going. And a special thanks goes to Graceful Warrior of Ashmedow. Thanks to her, we are all enjoying this story. So thanks, Warrior-Chan!**

**Chapter ****8: The Confrontation**

* * *

The flight to Go City took well over four hours and when Kim landed a quarter mile from the tower, she was tired. But she had a job to do and she wasn't going to stop and rest until it was complete.

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she bounced her toes before she took off at the tower at a full run. She didn't stop when she got to the front door. She just slammed her body against it and tore it from it's frame.

"SHEGO!" she yelled as she continued through the tower.

"Halt, Evil Creature!"

Kim growled as she came face to face with Hego.

"Out of my way, Hego! I've got a bone to pick with Shego!"

Hego got into a fighting stance before lunging at Kim. She dodged his punch and grabbed him by his wrist.

"That... was... a mistake," Kim said as she gripped his wrist with enough force that it popped.

Hego gave a small cry of pain before Kim picked him up and threw him toward the end of the hall. He flew twenty feet down the hall and crashed through the door before he hit the floor.

"SHEGO!"

Kim walked slowly into the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Shego."

She looked around the room toward the Wego twins.

"Wego, where is Shego?"

They both pointed toward a door on the far side of the room.

"Thanks, boys."

They nodded as they watched Kim walk out of the room.

Shego was close. Kim could smell her.

"I know you're here somewhere, Shego!" Kim yelled. "Show yourself!"

A door at the end of the hall opened and Shego walked out with a smile.

"Finally come to be my mate?" she asked.

Kim's hands lit as she glared at the woman.

"No. I'm here to kick your ass!"

Kim then tapped into her energy reserves and ran at Shego faster than the older woman could follow. She slammed a flaming fist into Shego's waist, the blow throwing her against a wall.

"You just had to nearly kill Lynn! All because you got jealous!"

Shego growled before her body took on a similar look that Kim's had. The only difference was that Shego had horns coming out of her temples.

"You are MY mate! My prize!"

Kim dodged the punch that was aimed for her face.

"What you need to understand, Shego, is that if you want me..." Kim said as she pulled the other dragon close. "... Try being polite!"

Kim then punched Shego in the chest and threw her toward the door she had just come out of.

"It's true that dragons consider their mates to be their prize, but you've yet to earn my respect as a mate! Do you think that hurting someone without a better reason then they kidnapped me is going to win my affection?! Do you seriously believe that I will be with you because you will kill the competition?! Wake up, Shego! I'm not like that! I want trust and kindness, not pain and death! And with the way you're going, there will never be an 'us'!"

Shego looked at Kim, her eyes wide as she heard those words.

"Kimmie?"

"You're lucky that Lynn survived your attack!" Kim yelled before she sighed. "I'm done. You want me, try for kindness, not demands!"

Kim then turned and walked away back down the hallway. As soon as she got back to the main room, she dropped into a chair.

"Who are you?"

Kim looked up to see Mego and Wego standing across the table from her.

"Kim Possible."

The Wego twins looked at each other before looking back at Kim.

"What are you?"

"I'm a dragon, thanks to your sister."

The Go's, except for Hego, all started bombarding her with question when a green gloved hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"Come with me, Kimmie. Please."

Kim looked up to glare at Shego before standing.

* * *

Kim stood with her back to the door, making sure to keep Shego in her sights at all times.

"What do you want, Shego?"

Shego motioned toward the bed and Kim shook her head.

"I will not rest until I'm back at Global Justice and make sure that Lynn is getting use to her new robotic limbs."

"Robotic limbs?" she asked.

"Yeah. Robotic limbs."

Shego nodded before standing up again. She then took on her dragon-human appearance again before she walked over to the door.

"Then I'll come with you."

Kim growled. "You better keep in line or I'll throw you in a cell myself!"

Shego nodded as she lowered her head.

Kim opened the door and walked out of the room. After getting glances from Team Go, both Kim and Shego took off out the door for Global Justice.

* * *

Shego stood in the corner, where Kim had told her to stand, and watched as Kim talked with Lynn. Kim was showing friendship, not affection, toward the woman. Lynn, on the other hand, was rubbing Kim's hand with her own metallic one, her gaze shooting to Shego every other minute.

Kim finally motioned for Shego to come over there.

"What are you doing?!" Lynn asked, her voice frantic.

"Shego, apologize."

Shego sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lynn. Dragons hardly think when it has something to do with their chosen mates."

Lynn looked at Kim.

"She chose me to be her 'wife' without my consent."

"What does that mean?"

Kim glared at Shego.

"It means that Shego and I are unofficially married," Kim growled.

"Unofficially?"

"We haven't had a legal ceremony," Kim said as she looked back at Lynn.

Lynn nodded before withdrawing her hand.

"Lynn? I want you to do something for me," Kim said, brushing a hand over Lynn's brow.

Lynn looked at her.

"Give Felix a chance. You may think he's a little young, but I saw his face while you were resting. He was very protective of you. Not your limbs. I think if you gave him one round, you'd find your own happiness. And we can still be good friends."

Lynn smiled.

"That would be fuh-reaky!"

Kim smiled at Lynn's signature saying. She stood up and gave Lynn a mall kiss on the forehead.

"Get better soon, Lynn," Kim said as she walked out of the room, Shego following her.

Once they were out of the room, Kim turned to Shego.

"I want to do something for me, Shego."

Shego looked at Kim.

"I want you to promise that you will protect me and care for me. Promise me that you will shower me with kindness and love instead of demands and anger."

Shego looked at her with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked.

"If you keep your promises, then yes. I will consent to be your mate. Even go as far as marrying you. But if you go back to your dragon demands, you're rage, then I'm gone. Am I clear?"

Shego threw her arms around Kim and kissed her. A kiss that Kim returned. When it broke, both were grinning.

"Come on, Shego. I want to tell my mom."

Shego gulped as Kim pulled her down the hall.

* * *

**Kim and Shego have finally gotten together. How will Anne take the news? Will she be angered, scared, happy, sad? And how will Kim's father take the news of Kim and Shego as a couple? But the biggest question is, how will Betty Director take the news? You'll just have to find out next time! Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	9. The Confession

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****9: The Confession**

* * *

Kim pulled Shego down the hallway toward the exit that led up to her house.

"Where are we going, Kimmie?" Shego asked as they stepped into the lift.

"To see my mom."

The lift shot up into the air and, in a matter of minutes, they were climbing up the manhole toward street level.

When Shego climbed out of the manhole, she was surprised to be standing right outside Kim's house.

"Come on," Kim said as she walked into the house. "Mom! I'm home!"

Anne came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter before turning to Shego.

"Hello, Shego."

"Hello, Mrs. Possible," Shego said, her voice shaking.

Kim pushed Shego forward.

"I have finally gotten through her think skull that I am not a prize to claim. She has finally agreed to my terms if she wants me to be her mate. And I have agreed to be her mate."

Anne smiled before putting a hand to Shego's back and gently pushing her toward the kitchen where James was sitting.

"Honey?" Anne asked.

James looked up from his newspaper.

"It's time Shego had a talk with you."

"Oh?"

"She's asked for her hand."

James looked at Shego for a moment before nodding to Anne.

"Okay, Shego. Come on."

Shego gulped before nodding and following James into the den.

Anne, meanwhile, went back into the living room to talk to her daughter.

"So you and Shego, huh?"

Kim nodded as she leaned back into the couch.

"I have agreed on the basis that she not treat me as an object, a prize. She did, but it took me throwing her against a wall twice before she would even listen to reason. And even then, I had to yell it at her."

Anne smiled.

"So am I to expect grandchildren from this?"

Kim's face of horror was too much for Anne, as she burst out laughing.

"MOM!"

Kim leaned back into the couch and covered herself with her wings, hiding her immense blush.

"Come on, Kimmie. I want grandchildren at some point."

Kim opened her wings and glared at her mother.

"Now don't look at me that way, Kimberly. I said someday, not today or next week or next month. Someday."

Kim nodded before opening her wings completely and looking at her mother.

"I don't know if there's a way for one female dragon to get another one pregnant."

"Actually..."

Kim and Anne looked toward the kitchen. There in the doorway was Shego.

"Actually what?" Kim asked.

"You already are."

Kim gasped as she looked down at her waist.

"Female dragons can have offspring two different ways. One, they can have a male impregnate them. And two, a second female dragon can give them their power. So like it or not, Kimmie, you're carrying around my daughter."

"You're daughter?"

Shego walked over to Kim and away from a flabbergasted James.

"My power also carried my DNA. When I gave you that second dose of my changing energy, it also got you pregnant. And you know basic genetics. Two girls can't have a son."

Kim put a hand on her waist and closed her eyes. After a moment she looked up and glared at her intended.

"You could have warned me!" Kim growled.

"And have you paralyzed? I think not."

"Paralyzed?" Anne and James asked together.

Shego nodded.

"The day I came over and showed you, Annie, that I was a dragon, Kimmie had gotten hit by a dart from one of Drakken's weapons. When he mentioned that Kimmie would become paralyzed, I realized that I didn't care what she thought if I got her pregnant. I wanted her to be able to walk and run. Not rely on someone to always look after her. Especially since she loves saving the world so much."

Kim ran Shego's words through her mind a couple times before walking over and kissing the woman on the lips.

"Warn me next time, Shego. I would like to know when I'm going to be carrying your child."

Shego smiled before throwing her arms around Kim and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Ahem."

Kim and Shego broke the kiss to look over at an angry Anne and James.

"You got our daughter pregnant?" James growled.

Shego pulled Kim behind her and growled.

"Do not touch my intended!"

Kim put a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Let me have a few words with my parents."

Shego nodded before walking out of the house.

Kim walked over to her parents.

"Well, Mom, seems like you're getting a grandchild faster than you thought you would."

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched.

"What do you want me to do? Abort this little girl?"

Anne and James didn't say a word.

"I'm going to keep this child and raise her with Shego. And if I have to, it will be away from here."

Kim turned to go when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Please wait, Kimmie."

Kim looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"I didn't mean to sound like that."

Kim turned back to face her parents.

"Can you get Shego back in here?"

Kim nodded and walked over to the front door. Shego was sitting there.

"My mom has something she wants to say to you."

Shego growled before getting to her feet and walking back inside the house.

"Shego? I'm sorry," Anne said.

Shego looked at the woman for a moment.

"I hope you know that I'm going to be staying with Kimmie."

Anne nodded before looking at her husband.

"What do you say, James?"

James looked down at his wife before looking at Shego.

"You two are getting married," he said.

Kim looked up at Shego before looking back at her father.

"When?"

James pointed toward the stairs.

"Go get ready and have a ride ready to take us out of state."

Kim nodded and ran up the stairs with Shego close behind.

"I would have never thought that having a daughter would be this complicated."

Anne laughed.

"Kim is a girl. We women like to keep you men guessing."

"Don't I know it," James said before walking with Anne to the bedroom to get ready as well.

* * *

Kim looked at the dress in her hands before handing it to Shego.

"I can't wear it while I have my wings."

"Do you want me to hide your wings and tail again?"

Kim looked at her wings before nodding.

"I'll bring them back out after I get out of my dress."

Shego nodded with a smile and before long, Kim was wearing the dress she had handed Shego, her scales visible on her face, arms and legs. Shego then pulled out a dress from the very back of the closet.

"Did you get this for me?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded before looking at herself in the mirror.

"I got that the day before you bit me. I was going to ask you out and give you that to wear."

Shego chuckled.

"Seems like I get to wear it on my wedding day."

Kim nodded with a smile.

"You promise to let me know when you want to have a child? Or when I can try to make you have my child?"

Shego looked over at Kim.

"I don't know if I can have a child, Kimmie."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and left to go downstairs.

* * *

Kim and Shego stood with Anne and James outside of the courthouse in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Okay, you two," Anne said as she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "You ready?

Kim looked at Shego and the latter at the former.

"Ready, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded.

"Ready, Shego."

They both then walked into the courthouse.

* * *

**So Kim's pregnant. Wasn't expecting that, were you? :3**

**How will Ron take to Kim and Shego getting married? How will everyone at Middleton High take the news as well? For those answers, you'll just have to wait and find out. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review.**


	10. The Denial

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**Chapter ****10****: The ****Denial**

* * *

"You may kiss your bride."

Kim and Shego smiled as they leaned in and kissed.

"To the witnesses, I give you Kimberly and Shego Possible."

Kim and Shego looked at James and Anne.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Anne said.

Kim smiled at her mother before walking over to her parents and hugging them.

"Thanks, Mom. You too, Dad."

James smiled at her before looking at Shego.

"You better take care of my little girl," he said.

Shego nodded as she walked over.

"You have my word, sir. No one will touch my mate."

Kim looked at the green-skinned woman next to her. She then looked down at the ring on her hand.

"We did it, Shego," Kim said. "We got married."

* * *

Kim and Shego watched as Anne and James got into the helicopter that would take them home. The newlyweds had decided to take a small vacation, one they would spend on the way back to Middleton the slow way, on their own wings.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

Anne and James waved at their daughter and daughter-in-law.

"See you in a few days, girls!" Anne yelled.

"Have fun, Ladies!"

Kim looked up at her new wife before reaching into her purse and pulling out some money.

"Let's get some different clothes. I want my wings and tail back, and I don't want to tear this dress up."

Shego nodded and the two headed off toward a clothing store off at the end of the street.

"KP!"

Kim looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron didn't answer. He just grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her away from Shego.

"Come on, KP! Let's get out of here before she starts throwing fire at us!"

Kim broke his grip and walked back over to Shego. She then held up her left hand, Shego doing the same.

"We're married, buffoon," Shego said, wrapping her right arm around Kim's shoulders.

Ron gasped as he looked between the Kim and Shego, his eyes on their left hands.

"You can't be serious!" Ron yelled. "Why would you do something like that?!"

Kim kept her face neutral.

"It was my choice. After all, Shego wanted to raise our daughter."

"Kim, we didn't do it."

"Shego, Ron. She got me pregnant. I married her for two reasons. One, I love her. Yes, Ron, I love her. Two, this daughter I'm carrying will be hers as well when it comes into this world."

"But Kim! You were suppose to be with me!"

Kim shook her head.

"No, Ron. We didn't have that spark after Junior Prom. I moved on while you kept thinking that."

Ron glared at the woman behind Kim.

"You stole her from me!"

Both Kim and Shego watched as his body was enveloped in a blue light.

"Oh, shit," Shego said as she watched the boy.

Both Kim and Shego shot into the air, their wings tearing through their clothing.

"You will not take her from me!" Ron yelled.

Kim looked at Shego.

"Let's go, Shego. I don't think he can keep up with us."

Shego nodded before the two took off.

"You won't get away from me! Kim is mine!"

Shego growled as she flew behind Kim, but didn't turn and attack.

"Get back here!" Ron yelled.

Kim and Shego both flew up higher to avoid Ron's hands.

"We are suppose to be together!" he yelled again.

Kim growled at Ron.

"I am not yours!"

"YOU ARE MINE!"

Kim looked at Shego before taking off toward a large building.

When they landed, they looked over the edge to see Ron run into the building.

"Let's get out of here so he can't catch up," Shego said.

Kim nodded and they both dived off the roof and glided over to a clothing store. When the walked in, they drew the attention of ever person in the building.

"Elaborate costumes," Kim said to the crowd.

The people went back to their shopping, not caring about the two women.

Kim and Shego both wandered over to another section of the store and started browsing.

"KP!"

Kim looked over at the door and groaned.

"He just doesn't get the message."

"KP!"

Kim watched as he made his way to her and grabbed her wrist.

Kim once again broke his grip.

"Leave me alone, Ron!"

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!"

Kim grabbed both of his hands and pulled them behind his back.

"Listen to me closely, Ron. I will not go out with you again. I am not yours no matter how much you want me to be. Now leave me alone. I'm shopping with my wife!"

As soon as Ron was released, he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward the exit.

Kim grabbed his wrist with her free hand and gripped it tightly, enough to break the bone.

He cried in pain as he let go of her and grabbed his broken wrist.

"I hated to do that to you, Ron, but you need to get it through that think skull of yours that I am no longer your girlfriend! I'm a married woman now and I don't care if you think I should be with you! I'm not going back to you! Now get out of here before I break your other wrist!"

He glared at Shego.

"You stole her from me!"

Kim took him by the shoulders and shoved him toward the exit.

"Go, Ron. I'm not in the mood for any of your crap."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Kim shoved him toward the exit again.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Ron. I'm Shego's wife!"

"You are my girlfriend! I will not let Shego have you!"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. Can you patch me through to Betty?"

"_Sure thing, Kim. May I ask why?"_

"Ron. He just won't get it through his head that I'm married."

Wade spit out the soda he had been drinking.

"_You got married?!"_

Kim sighed.

"Shego is my wife, mate and mother to my child."

Shego looked over at the other customers. They were watching the scene with curiosity.

"Jerk won't stop trying to get the girl that dumped him."

The customers went back to their shopping.

Shego then turned to Kim and Ron.

"Betty, I need a small hand here," Kim said.

"What do you need?" Betty replied.

"I need you to come and get Ron out of here."

Betty nodded before her image vanished from the screen.

"Ron, you will be going with GJ when they get here and not bother Shego and me with your 'You are mine' nonsense."

"But you're mine, KP! She can't have you!"

Kim reached out her left hand and grasped Shego's right.

"Too late, Ron. I'm hers," Kim said as she smiled.

Ron tried to turn around to grab Kim, but Kim's firm grip on his neck stopped him.

"I'm not going to be your girl!"

"You are mine!"

Kim slapped Ron on the back of the head.

"No, I'm not. Nor will I ever be again!"

"Someone call for help?"

Kim looked up to see Betty and two agents walking into the store.

"Thanks, Betty!" Kim said when she handed Ron over to the leader of GJ. "He just won't get it through his head that I'm not going to go back to him."

Betty nodded before looking at Shego.

"Are you taking care of her?"

Shego growled.

"What a stupid fucking question. Of course I'm taking care of her! She's my wife, after all!"

Betty looked at Kim's hand before looking at Shego's.

"Is what she's saying true?" Betty asked Kim.

Kim nodded as she shoved Ron toward the two agents.

"Shego and I are legally married. And Ron just can't seem to get it through his skull."

"She's mine!" Ron said in a frantic tone. "She can't have her!"

Kim and Betty looked to see Ron struggling against the agents holding him.

Shego walked over to Kim and wrapped her in her arms.

"There is one other thing you should know, Betty," Shego said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

Kim placed a hand on her waist before Shego placed a hand on hers.

"Kimmie here is pregnant with our daughter."

"She's pregnant with your daughter, a-"

"Don't say it!" Kim hissed.

Betty's mouth snapped shut.

"When this little one comes into the world, we'll be sure to let you know. But you have to promise us that you won't try anything funny with her."

Betty held out her right hand and Kim shook it.

"I promise. Can't say anything about my superiors, but you two have nothing to fear from Global Justice."

Kim and Shego smiled as they watched Betty and her men walk off with a struggling Ron.

"NO! STOP! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE!"

Kim leaned into Shego's arms.

"Ready to find some good clothes? I can see some of your breasts."

Kim blushed as she looked down. She was lucky most of her chest was covered.

"Let's find some clothes. I need a bra."

And they went back to shopping for clothes.

* * *

**So Kim and Shego are now officially married. And Ron just can't get it through his skull that his chance ended. What troubles do our couple have to face? Who will come after them? For those answers, you'll just have to wait. Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review. ^_^**


	11. THe Surprises

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been caught up in my reading and writing. I hope this will make up for it. Enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

**Chapter ****1****1****: The Surprises**

* * *

Kim and Shego both took to the air as soon as they were away from the city.

"You know, Princess, I can't believe that your friend could be that stubborn or stupid."

Kim looked over at Shego before nodding.

"You're not the only one," Kim stated. "I've never seen him so obsessed with me."

Shego nodded as she flew. She was about to say something else when a net went over her body.

"KIMMIE!" Shego screamed as she fell to the ground.

Kim went into a dive and ripped the net apart. She then pulled Shego into her arms and leveled out.

"Are you okay, Shego?"

"Look out!" she cried as she pointed down.

Kim saw the incoming net and dodged it, going higher than the nets could go.

When they were a good height up, they both looked down to see several people with cannons and tanks.

"SHEGO!"

Kim and Shego both turned to see Drakken flying next to them with a cannon on his shoulder.

"You are mine!" he said with a mad smile, taking aim at the two.

Kim banked left and dodged the net shooting at them.

"DRAKKEN!" Kim screamed before she let loose a stream of fire.

The helicopter that he was in tried to dodge the incoming wave of flames, but it was futile. Her blast hit the helicopter's rotter and welded it in place.

"Leave us alone!" Kim screamed.

She then pulled Shego tight against her.

"Get ready for some speed, Shego," Kim said as she kissed Shego's cheek.

Shego nodded and pulled her wings in tight against her body.

Kim then closed her eyes before she and Shego shot forward. When the former villainess looked back she saw jet flames at the soles of Kim's feet.

* * *

Kim and Shego landed behind an abandoned movie theater and made their way inside.

"We should wait here," Kim said as she sat down in one of the theater's seats.

Shego nodded and sat down next to her wife.

"So what do we do until we get out of here?" Kim asked. "I don't like having nothing to do."

Shego smirked before pulling Kim to her.

"Come here, my sexy dragon wife."

Kim smiled before scooting over to her wife and sitting in her lap. When she was settled, Kim got a shock when Shego's hands started to roam her body.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"I think it's time I took what's mine," Shego said as she started putting a little pressure to her touches. When her hands came to Kim's breasts, she took her time to explore the covered mounds.

But that wasn't what really startled Kim. She felt something moving up her leg till it was at panty covered core.

Shego pulled Kim into a deep kiss as her tail moved Kim's panties out of the way and thrust itself in.

"Ahh!" Kim cried as the tail broke her barrier and moved in deep. "Oh, God!" she said as the tail moved in and out of her.

"You're mine now, Kimmie," Shego said as she kissed Kim's neck.

Kim just moaned as Shego continued to pump her tail into Kim's sex.

"Do you like that, Kimmie?" Shego asked. "Do you like my tail deep inside you?"

"Oh, God, yes!" Kim cried as she gripped the seat's armrests.

Shego smiled before grabbing hold of Kim's breasts and ripping off the fabric covering them.

"Let the games begin!" Shego said before capturing one of Kim's gem-like nipples in her mouth which enticed a moan from the redhead.

* * *

Monique was in a good mood as she walked through the hallways of Global Justice. She had made an appointment to meet with Dr. Elizabeth Director to plan Kim's baby shower. When she got to the door she was looking for, she knocked.

"Enter," a gruff voice said from inside the room.

Monique gently opened the door and entered the room before closing it just as softly. She then walked up to the desk and stood there waiting for the older woman to notice her. When she did, she set her work aside and smiled.

"Ah. You must be Monique."

The dark skinned girl smiled.

"That's me."

Dr. Director motioned for the girl to take a seat, which she did.

"Thank you for coming. As I told you over the phone, there is a baby shower to plan."

"I know!" Monique squealed. "I can't wait to see the baby when she's born!"

Dr. Director nodded with a smile of her own.

"I just hope my superiors don't try to take that little girl away. That would cause both Kim and Shego a lot of pain and trouble. I'm sure that if my bosses did try to take the girl, both of them would fight tooth and nail to get their little girl back."

Monique nodded as she opened the book she had in her hand. It was a planner.

"So what's first on the list?"

* * *

Kim proceeded to pump her tail into Shego's sex as the two kissed, their bare bodies pressed together.

"I love you, Kim."

Kim smiled into the kiss as her tail went in deep, making Shego gasp.

"And I love you, my beautiful wife," Kim stated as she felt Shego's tail at her entrance once again. "Do it!" Kim said with longing. "Make my head spin!"

Shego grinned before she thrust her tail back into Kim's dripping core.

"Oh, God, Princess! You're so tight!"

Kim moaned as she felt the tail move in and out of her, her own tail doing the same.

"Faster!" Shego yelled. "Deeper!"

Kim complied and soon she was pushing against the older woman's cervix.

"Oh, God, Kimmie! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Kim grinned as she bit down in Shego's neck, marking her as Kim's.

At that point, both women climaxed, their walls clenching down on each others tails, both screaming the name of their lover.

* * *

Monique walked into Dr. Director's apartment for further discussion of the baby shower plans.

"Why don't you take a seat and make yourself at home," Dr. Director said. "I'm going to go change into some more comfortable attire."

Monique nodded. As soon as the woman was out of the room, Monique let out a slow, wobbly sigh. She was having difficulty keeping her emotions in check. She had not known that Elizabeth Director would be that gorgeous.

"That's better," Dr. Director said as she walked back into the living room in a pair of mid-thigh shorts, a blue tank-top and barefooted.

"Oh, God," Monique whispered.

"What's the matter?"

Monique couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over Dr. Director's form.

"Monique, why are you staring at me?" Dr. Director asked.

Monique shook her head and looked into the older woman's eyes.

"Sorry," Monique mumbled. "It's just that I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Dr. Director saw the pink in the girl's cheeks.

"Surely there have been others that have caught your eyes."

Monique shook her head.

"No. I mean, I've dated my fair share of boys, and my fair share of girls as well, but you are ten times more beautiful then they could ever be."

Dr. Director sat back in her chair looking at the girl. This was a strange situation. She had never been crushed on by a girl. She then looked the girl over. She was fairly attractive for someone so young.

Dr. Director got to her feet and motioned for Monique to follow.

"Have a seat, Monique."

Monique sat down at the kitchen table while Dr. Director walked over to the cabinets and started pulling things out. After a few minutes, Dr. Director was cooking dinner.

"Anything to drink?"

Monique was so transfixed on the brunette that she didn't hear the question.

Clearing her throat, Dr. Director managed to bring the girl back from her thoughts.

"Anything to drink?"

"Oh, water's fine, Dr. Director."

"Why don't you call me Betty," Betty said. "After all, we're going to be working very closely to get this thing planned before they get back."

Monique nodded.

After another ten minutes, Betty set a plate of steaming food in front of the dark skinned girl.

"Here you are, Monique," Betty said. "I hope you enjoy."

Betty then sat down across from her and began eating from her own plate.

As soon as the first bit of food hit Monique's tongue, she was moaning in bliss.

"This is _so_ good," Monique said as she closed her eyes and chewed slowly to savor to the flavor.

Betty smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Are your parent's expecting you home anytime soon?" Betty asked before she took another bite of food.

Monique shook her head.

"My parents live in Utah. I moved here after I had enough money for an apartment."

Betty nodded before she stood up and walked over to Monique. She then held out a hand and helped the young woman to her feet.

"Tell me what you want," Betty said.

"What do you mean?"

Betty pulled Monique into the living room again and sat down on the couch, pulling Monique down next to her.

"I can tell that your eye's haven't left my body since I walked back into this room with these clothes on."

Monique blushed, her face nearly competing with Kim's hair in redness.

"What do you think when you see me?"

Monique looked away and bit her lip.

Betty gave a small chuckle before gently turning Monique's face to her own. Monique's eyes looked down at Betty's mouth before looking back into the woman's one eye.

"You can," Betty said as she looked the younger woman in the eye.

Without hesitation, Monique threw her arms around Betty's neck and kissed her.

* * *

**Well, well, well. It looks like I've done something no one else has ever tried.**

**Kim and Shego have taken shelter in an abandoned theater to hide from Drakken and the other forces of evil out there trying to capture them. As to our new couple, how will everyone take the news? For those answers, you'll just have to wait! Til then,**

**Talon Earthstone**

**Please review. ^_^**


	12. The Kinky Massage

**I do not own Kim Possible. I know, sad but true... 'sigh'**

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with another story or three and haven't had the chance to update. On top of that, the device I had my stories on decided to turn them into system files so I don't know which one is which. So here I go. Let's hope this comes out good!**

**Chapter ****12: The Kinky Massage**

* * *

Kim peeked out of the back door to the abandoned movie theater before motioning to Shego.

"Coast is clear," Kim said as she shuffled her wings into a more comfortable position.

Kim waited until Shego was out of the building before closing the door. She then grasped Shego's hand and pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her.

"Let's go, Shego," Kim said with a smile. "Monique and Betty should be finished by now."

"Finished with what?"

Kim shook her head before walking down the alley. When they reached the corner, Shego put a hand on Kim's shoulder and turned the redhead to face her.

"What are they planning?" Shego asked.

"It's nothing."

"Kimmie," Shego said in a warning tone.

"It's nothing dangerous. It's just the baby shower."

Shego thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"That's fine then," she said when she looked back at Kim.

Kim smiled before looking up and down the road that ran next to the alley.

"Let's go, babe," Kim said. Shego nodded before grasping Kim's hand.

* * *

Monique groaned as she stirred from her sleep. She had had one of the best dreams she could ever imagine and she didn't want to wake from it. But as her eyes opened, she saw that her dream wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. She was laying in bed with Dr. Elizabeth Director. And then she noticed where her head was. She was laying on the older woman's breasts.

'Oh, my god!' she thought as soon as she realized where her head was resting. She lifted her head up and noticed that the older woman was awake.

"Sorry," Monique said as she sat up.

Betty also sat up, her tank top falling back down her waist. She then reached out and turned Monique's flushed face to hers.

"Don't be," Betty said. She then leaned over and kissed the younger woman. "I didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact, I enjoyed waking up like that."

Monique smiled before leaning against the older woman.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving faster than you're expecting."

Betty chuckled.

"It's fine. I've been needing a distraction for a while now."

"So I'm a distraction?" Monique asked, sounding offended.

"I meant no disrespect. It's just I don't relax as much as I should. Being the head of a global police force can be stressful at times."

Monique nodded with a smile before grasping the woman's arm.

"Then why don't you lay down and I'll give you a massage."

Betty's smile broadened before she nodded.

"But first, remove your shirt."

Betty gave the girl a pointed look.

"It works better if I'm working with skin instead of covered skin."

Betty kept her eye on the dark skinned girl before grasping the bottom of her tank top and pulling it off. Monique had to stop the whimper that threatened to escape her. She was staring at the most gorgeous set of breasts she had ever seen.

"Monique?"

Monique looked at Betty, the lust clear in her eyes.

"Let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?"

Monique nodded before closing her eyes and motioning for Betty to lay down.

Once Betty was laying down, Monique sat down on Betty's ass.

"Monique?! What are you doing?"

Monique didn't answer. She just started rubbing Betty's back. Once Monique's hands started rubbing, Betty's mind went blank, moaning out as those talented hands worked their magic.

"Wow!" Betty moaned as she grasped the blankets on her bed.

Monique smiled at the effect she was having on the woman under her. She continued with what she was doing, enjoying the feel of the woman under her. She then shifted her weight until she was sitting next to Betty. With gentle hands, she grasped the woman's shorts and panties and pulled them down her toned legs.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked as she moved her feet to help Monique pull the clothes off.

"Just giving you a massage," Monique said as she started rubbing the older woman's legs. Her hands went extremely close to the apex of the woman's legs, earning gasps.

"Monique!" Betty gasped, her eye closed tight.

Monique put some pressure to touches, causing Betty to moan even louder. She then slowly spread Betty's legs and started rubbing closer and closer to to the older woman's sex.

"You really have talented hands," Betty moaned out.

Monique smiled before switching from one leg to the other and continuing with the rubdown.

"I hope this never ends!" Betty said with a gasp.

"It will have to at some point," Monique said before grasping the woman's feet.

She then started slipping her fingers between the woman's toes, causing the joints to pop. When she was done, she slowly rubbed her hands up Betty's legs, stopping to gaze at the woman's sex. She then reached out and rubbed the folds, earning a gasp.

"Monique!"

Monique looked at Betty.

"Just relax."

"That is not part of the massage."

Monique didn't say a word before slipping a finger slowly into the older woman.

Betty's next retort was lost as a moan was ripped from her throat.

Monique's finger slowly moved in up to the knuckle before she pulled it out just as slowly. She pressed it in again, this time curling her finger.

Betty's body was acting on it's own, her hips grinding to find more friction.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" Monique asked as she leaned down and kissed the older woman on her left shoulder.

"Too long," Betty said as her hips continued their motion.

Monique smiled before pulling her finger out and slipping a second in with the first. She then started pumping them in and out slowly, letting Betty set the speed.

"Faster!" Betty said.

Monique smiled and started pumping her fingers faster. She then reached up and under Betty to grasp one of her breasts. The woman was moaning like there was no tomorrow, her hips meeting each of Monique's thrusts.

"Oh, god!" Betty yelled. "Faster!"

Monique slipped a third finger into the woman's sex and pumped them even faster.

"You really know what you're doing," Betty moaned into her pillow.

Monique chuckled before pulling her fingers out.

Betty whimpered when the digits left her. But then she was turned over to see Monique lifting the shirt she had worn to bed. When she saw the girl's bra covered breasts, she was lost. She reached up and gently cupped one, enjoying the feel of it.

"You really are endowed."

"If you want to stop..." Monique said.

Betty grasped the girl's arm and pulled her down.

"Too late," Betty said before she captured the girl's lips with her own.

Monique's hands started exploring Betty's chest, kneading her breasts and gently grasping her nipples. She then broke the kiss to move down her body. Her mouth found a nipple and took it into her mouth.

"Ah!" Betty moaned as she arched her back, shoving more of her breast into the dark skinned girl's mouth.

Monique's left hand moved to Betty's neglected breast while her right moved down the woman's body to her sex. She then slipped the same three fingers back into the woman. Her fingers were moving in and out quickly due to how wet Betty was.

"I think you'll like what's going to come," Monique said as she released the breast she was sucking on.

She then moved her way down the woman's body to where her head was between Betty's legs. With practiced ease, Monique increased her three fingers to four, moving them in and out of the brunette quickly.

"F-Fuck!" Betty cursed as the fourth finger entered her. Her back was arched high off the mattress while her hands were gripping the sheets, her knuckles white from her grip.

Monique leaned in and licked Betty's clit, sending the woman to orgasm.

"MONIQUE!" Betty screamed.

Monique quickly moved her head to Betty's slit and licked up the older woman's juices. When she was finished, making sure there was still enough cum there, Monique slipped her four fingers back in, moving them in and out slowly. She then collapsed her hand and slowly pushed it into the woman.

"HOLY SHIT!" Betty screamed. Her eye was wide open as she stared at the ceiling, her breath coming in gasps as she felt the girl inside her. She had never been as full as she was now.

"I'm not completely in yet," Monique said as she pushed even further in, feeling her hand slip in to the wrist. "Now I'm in."

Betty's back was so high off the bed, she was nearly sitting up. And that's when Monique started thrusting her hand in and out of the woman.

"Oh, fuck!" Betty yelled as her hips met each of Monique's thrusts. "Ah!"

Monique would stop thrusting for a second to flex her hand. Her hand hit every spot in the brunette's slit.

With her free hand, Monique reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting the garment fall to her elbows. She then looked at the older woman as she kept moaning in abandon.

Monique then started twisting her hand.

"Oh, god! MONIQUE!"

Betty's walls nearly broke Monique's hand as she was held in place, the woman's juices flowing down her wrist.

With one final cry, Betty's body went limp on the bed.

Monique slowly pulled her hand from Betty's core and licked it clean, enjoying the flavor she was tasting. It just spelled 'Betty'.

When she was done with that, she removed her bra from her right elbow and crawled up Betty's body to snuggle into the older woman's side.

"Good god," Betty said. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Monique smiled.

"You don't think a teenage girl with raging hormones wouldn't watch porn, do you?"

Betty gave a tired chuckle before pulling the girl in for another kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Betty started rubbing Monique's body.

"Now it's your turn," Betty said as she started kissing Monique's neck.

Monique felt Betty's hands on her breasts. When those hands started pinching her nipples, she was lost.

"Oh, yeah," Monique moaned.

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

Monique and Betty were both panting as they laid there, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow," Monique said. "Now that's stamina."

Betty chuckled before sitting up slowly.

"I think it's time we finally got up. I'm an hour late for work as it is."

"What about the planning?" Monique asked, suddenly remembering her reason for her visit.

Betty's thoughts were soon on the subject as well, remembering that if Kim and Shego didn't have any trouble, they would be back the next day. She reached over and picked up her phone.

"Agent Du, please take care of any and all business today. I will be unavailable for the rest of the day."

"May I ask the situation, Dr. Director?"

"I just remembered that there's a baby shower to plan. Also, call..." Betty turned to Monique. "Where do you work?"

"Club Banana."

"Call Club Banana and tell them I have Monique with me. We've got a lot to plan." 'Not just the baby shower.'

"Very well, Dr. Director."

The line went dead and Betty hung up her phone.

"Let's get to planning. But first I need a shower."

Monique smiled before getting to her feet and holding out a hand.

"Would you care to join me?" Monique said as she smiled down at the older woman.

Betty smiled up at her young lover and nodded.

"I most certainly would," she said.

The two made their way to the shower.

* * *

******And there you have it. I finally got this story updated. As I said at the top, I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I've just had a lot of other things on my mind.**

******This is a surprising turn of events, wouldn't ya say? Kim and Shego are on their way back to Middleton. Won't they be surprised at the new couple? ;)**

******That's it for the moment, everyone! Again, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Shego's Unwilling Prize. Til next time!**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review! ^_^**


End file.
